Toyota Land Cruiser Prado
| width = | height = | weight = | wheelbase = | predecessor = | aka = Lexus GX (USA) | related = Toyota 4Runner | assembly=Tahara, Aichi, Japan Envigado, Colombia Bangalore, India }} Toyota Land Cruiser Prado is a model designation used in Japan, Australia, South Africa, Middle East, Southeast Asia and Latin America as well as other parts of the world for medium-duty, mid-sized four-wheel drive cars in the Toyota Land Cruiser line. They are produced by the Japanese car maker Toyota Motor Corporation. The car is marketed in many other parts of the developing world, such as the Caribbean and large parts of Africa. In Europe it is sold as simply the Toyota Land Cruiser LC3, LC4 or LC5 (depending on the generation) or with the number series designation (LC 70, LC 90 and LC 120). In North America it is not part of the Land Cruiser range, being instead sold as the Lexus GX 470, with nearly identical body panels and a V8 engine. The current Prado is based on Toyota's J150 platform. Previous models were based on the J70, J90 and J120 platforms. All models designated Prado feature front independent suspension, ladder frame and a two-speed transfer case. The Toyota Land Cruiser Prado is available in GX, GXL and VX spec versions. The GX is the entry level model, while the VX is the more luxurious version. In most markets it is available with either a 4.0 L petrol V6 or a 3.0 L Diesel engine. In some European countries there are commercial van variants, based on the short wheel base chassis. __TOC__ Predecessor (Land Cruiser 70-Light series / Bundera model: 1984 to 1990) LJ71G )]] First developed as the light duty of the 70 Series, in November 1984. Available only in short body, and there were options for soft top or hard top (metal top). Names like Land Cruiser II, Land Cruiser, and Bundera were made for these 'Light Duty' Land Cruisers. There were three gasoline engine options, the 2.4 liter (2366cc) 22R petrol engine and 2.4 liter (2446cc) 2L and 2L-T diesel and turbo diesel engines. Transmission for the gasoline engine is the G52 type while the diesels used the R150 and R151 types. These were the same engines and transmission used in 4Runner, in cooperation with Hino. First (Land Cruiser 70-series Prado model: 1990 to 1996) LJ78G )]] In April 1990, a new type was introduced. The front grille, front fenders and engine hood were redesigned. The head lamp design changed as well. At the same time the sub name Prado was attached, but names like Land Cruiser and Land Cruiser II were still used in other parts of the world besides Japan. Meaning plain or field in Portuguese, Prado the new line from Land Cruiser was marketed toward more on-road purposes, despite a body on frame design which was highly capable off-road. In Japan it came with electronic fuel injection and a four speed automatic transmission. The 2.4L turbo diesel engine with and high torque unit was installed. The line up included 2-door and 4-door versions named LX5 and SX5 respectively. The 4 door was also offered in a higher specification named EX5. The front suspension was changed to a "shock absorber through spring" design to improve handling. The SX5 and EX5 grades can switch between stages of absorber with a touch of a button. The 22R gasoline engine was upgraded to the 22R-E (electronic fuel injection) engine, the diesel engines were replaced by the 2.8 liter(2776cc) 3L engine, and the 2.4 L (2446cc) 2L-T turbo diesel engine was replaced by the electronically injected 2L-TE turbo diesel engine. In 1993, the 22R-E gasoline engine was replaced by the 2.7 liter (2693cc) 3RZ-FE gasoline engine and the 2L-TE turbo diesel engine was replaced by the 3.0 liter (2982cc) 1KZ-TE turbo diesel engine with aluminium cylinder head. The 1KZ-TE was able to reduce NOx and soot. The dash board was replaced with a new design with minor changes to suspension, brakes, and trim details. Second (Land Cruiser 90-series Prado model: 1993 to 2002) In May 1993, the 70-series underwent a makeover and emerged as the 90-series Prado, an independent series. The body was lengthened. The design remained medium duty, like the 70-series Prado. The front suspension was replaced with an independent design, shared with Tacoma and Hilux Surf, made by Hino. In Japan, the 3-door series started with an R in the series ranging from RZ, RX, RS to RJ while the 5-door line-up started with T in the series ranging from TZ, TX, TS, to TJ. All models came with front double wishbone and 4 linked suspension as well as full-time 4WD. ABS and a Field Monitor showing altimeter, thermometer and pressure were standard in all the models. The field monitor was not available as standard equipment in South Africa. Television display and audio set was optional. Gasoline engines included the 2.7 L (2693 cc) 3RZ-FE and, new in Prado models, the 3.4 liter (3378cc) V6 5VZ-FE. Diesel engines were the 2.8 L (2776cc) 3L engine, the 3.0 liter (2986cc) 5L engine and the 3.0 liter (2982cc) 1KZ-TE. By June 1999, minor changes were made. In order to follow new laws, fog-lamps were added to the bumper, except in South Africa. In July 2000, a new diesel engine, the 3.0 liter (2982cc) Common Rail Diesel Injection (D-4D) 1KD-FTV was introduced into this model. To reduce theft, an engine immobilizer was available. TX Limited with 8 seats used TX base with roof rail, rear under mirror, wood panel finish, arm rest, optitron meter, base cooling as well as rear heater was introduced into this series. UK and Ireland When the Prado was launched in the UK in 1996, it was called the Land Cruiser Colorado and replaced the 4Runner, which had been discontinued from sale. It was called this to distinguish it from the larger Land Cruiser - renamed as the Land Cruiser Amazon - which was already on sale. It dropped the Colorado name tag in 2003, when it was renamed simply Land Cruiser. Third (Land Cruiser 120-series Prado model: 2002 to 2009) First appeared in 2002, this model included a re-designed front suspension to address reliability concerns of the previous generation, and an all new body designed at Toyota's ED2 design studio in France. Engines include the 2.7 L (2693 cc) straight-4 3RZ-FE, 3.4 L (3378 cc) V-6 5VZ-FE and 3.0 L (2982 cc) straight-4 Turbo diesel 1KD-FTV. In countries like China, a newly developed engine 1GR-FE V6 is available. Because the 120-series is a luxury-type SUV in some markets, burglary is not uncommon. For this purpose, the engine immoblizer became standard equipment in some markets. In August 2004, the 3RZ-FE was replaced by 2.7 L (2694 cc) 2TR-FE and in July 2005, 5VZ-FE was replaced by 4.0 L (3955 cc) V6 1GR-FE with 5-speed automatic transmission available in late 2005. In North America, this model is known as the Lexus GX 470 with the 4.7 L (4663 cc) V8 2UZ-FE engine. Diesel models have had the 1KZ-TE turbo diesel engine with maximum output rating as well as the 5L-E natural aspirated diesel engine rating . In November 2006, Toyota introduced the 1KD-FTV Turbo Diesel (D-4D] engine to meet Euro IV emission standards. This engine delivers of power and 410 Nm of torque. The upgrade to the D-4D engine was also matched with transmission upgrades to the diesel range, with the 5-speed automatic and 6-speed manual transmissions added in line with the petrol powered range. From August 2007 the Prado received several equipment and safety upgrades. The 120-series Land Cruiser Prado shares the same suspension parts as the current generation Hilux Surf/4Runner and FJ Cruiser. For model year 2007 on Japanese models only, G-BOOK, a subscription telematics service, is offered as an option. A similar SUV manufactured in China, the Dadi Shuttle, has near identical front end styling to the Prado, but it is not a badge-engineered Land Cruiser Prado. Real sister models of the Prado are the Chinese vehicles Gonow GX6 (SUV) and Gonow Troy (PickUp). Since 2005 this models are manufactured by the Prado Motors Corporation together with the Toyota version. There are three European sister models of the Gonow vehicles. The Italian DR Motor Company S.p.A. is manufacturing the Katay Gonow Troy (PickUp) in different dimensions. The second model from this company is the Katay Gonow Victory which is the SUV. The same model is manufactured and saled in Germany under the name Katay Gonow Victor. Another in Germany manufactured version is the Gonow GX6. For the German introduction in the late 2007, the GX6 got an completely new face. In China this car is sold under the name GX6-2 as a parallel model to the GX6, but is manufactured in Germany. For the markets in the Middle East is Gonow manufacturing the Gonow Dual Luck. In the first time it was on the Chinese market, too. But the car was not successful in its first generation and is now built in Egypt in the second generation which optical shows like the GX6, but it's based on the first generation.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zhejiang_Gonow_Auto_Company German Wikipedia article about Gonow Auto In Spain it was known to have an injector problem that caused the engines to stop or run slowly. In extreme cases it could cause permanent damage to the cylinder or piston. Dealers were known to change the injectors up to seven years after the purchase of the vehicle. Fourth generation (2009-present), J150 This generation was available in some markets since October 2009. There are two base versions: a five-door variant and a three-door variant. The five door variant in the general market is offered in TXL & VXL grades - which are much more option packed. This generation of Prado features advanced 4WD capabilities and an array of electronic gadgets. For dual tank configuration vehicles, the fuel tank capacity was reduced from 179 to 150 litres compare to the J120. The removable third row three-seaters of the J120 were replaced by fold-into-floor seats which seat only two people - which is also responsible for a loss of cargo capacity and usable height in the cargo compartment. On the higher end VX and Kakadu models, there are six camera positions enabling viewing to the front and down, to the side both front and rear, and to the rear. The engine remained the same, although the gear change points were altered for maximum fuel economy rather than maximum performance, even in Sports mode. This model is available with a rear mounted spare tire or under-floor mounted spare wheel, depending on the market. For example, UK market vehicles have the spare wheel mounted under-floor, while in Australia the spare wheel is mounted on the rear door. Having the spare wheel mounted on the rear door allows the addition of an auxiliary fuel tank, which is desirable in countries like Australia where long distance journeys are common. North America This generation Prado is offered in the US badged as the 2010 model year Lexus GX 460. Australia The new model was released onto the Australian market on 16 November 2009. Five-door models include the GX, GXL, VX, and the high-end Kakadu. Three-door models include the SX and ZR. Japan Engines and trim levels are: Monthly sales target for Japan is 1,000 units. See also * Toyota Land Cruiser * Toyota Land Cruiser 70 Series * Toyota FJ Cruiser * Lexus GX References Land Cruiser Prado Category:SUVs Category:Toyota Land Cruiser Category:Trucks built in Japan